vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KH= |-|KH2= Summary Sephiroth is a mysterious swordsman with a connection to Cloud's past. Cloud considers Sephiroth a representation of his own inner darkness. He, along with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Zack, and Cid, originates from the Squaresoft game Final Fantasy VII, where he served as the main antagonist. So far, Sephiroth is the only main antagonist from the Final Fantasy franchise to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Sephiroth Origin: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy Vll Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cloud's inner darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura and Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time), Master Swordsmanship, Magic (Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Can summon meteors from the sky to rain down on his enemies, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption (Can fully deplete his opponent of magic with Heartless Angel)), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Magic (Most of Sora's spells can´t hurt him in either game, note that this includes Magic-based Time Stop, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation), Durability Negation with Heartless Angel (instantly reduces the opponent to a single hit point of health), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Sephiroth is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can very easily contend with Sora on both occasions from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 and can equally match Cloud in battle, generally considered to be by far one of the hardest bosses in the series) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with Sora and Cloud) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Can trade blows with Sora and Cloud, capable of killing Sora in only a few hits) Durability: At least Large Star level (Was perfectly fine even after being defeated by Sora, has more health than any other boss besides the Rock Titan in Kingdom Hearts 1) Stamina: High (Can go on for an extended duel with Sora and not appear even the slightest bit fatigued even after being defeated) Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Masamune Intelligence: Sephiroth is extremely skilled in the use of his signature weapon and magic. Weaknesses: His resistance to magic does not include magic based Magnetism Manipulation, as Sora's Magnega spell works on him. though it causes comparatively small damage. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'''-Quick Sweep:' Sephiroth's basic sword slash via an outward draw slash. Covers a long reach and has a wide arc. *'-Step Sweep:' Sephiroth delays a bit and rushes forward with a wide draw (in a more pronounced turn) in a small hop, then leaps back a distance. Tends to be used alongside the first slash, throwing off his opponents block-timing as the move comes out a bit slower than the other slash. *'-Flash:' The area darkens and Sephiroth says "That's enough." before dashing past his opponent, who is then hit a total of thirteen more hits in quick succession should the first move connect. *'-Cut Combo:' Sephiroth charges forward, unleashing several quick damaging slash attacks. *'-Aerial Cut Combo:' Sephiroth only uses this move when his enemy is in the air and attacks them multiple times, after which he teleports. *'-Upward Slash:' Sephiroth teleports behind his enemy and attacks, knocking them high into the air. *'-Teleportation:' Sephiroth can instantly teleport from one point to another. *'-Firaga Wall:' Sephiroth draws a vacuum effect that drags the target towards him and conjures many flame pillars around himself. *'-Heartless Angel:' Sephiroth's trademark attack, Sephiroth instantly depletes all of his enemy's magic and reduces their health to a near zero. The attack can be interrupted, but it cannot be blocked or dodged and penetrates forcefields. *'-Wild Dance''' Sephiroth does a frenzy of standing and leaping blows in mid-flight, then leaps up and does a finisher that sends a perpendicular blast of four shockwaves at once, much like the current version of the Omnislash from his home series. *'''-Shadow Flare:' Sephiroth conjure dozens of dark orbs to surround his target, where he suddenly sends at them to damage the target. *'-Flight:' Sephiroth can fly with the use of his wing. *'-Spin Attack:' Leaps at the target with a spiraling attack. *'-Supernova:' Sephiroth's ultimate attack, his body emits a glowing dark aura and he summons several meteors, which surround and orbit around him. A mass of energy later appears above his head, which later falls upon the meteors and explodes; dealing any massive damage to anyone near him. He can also dozens of meteors and just rain them down on the target. *'-Bloodlusted:' When low on HP, Sephiroth surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. '''Note:' Not to be confused with his mainstream counterpart from Final Fantasy VII. Other Notable Victories: Woody (Kingdom Hearts) Woody's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Tier 4 Category:Durability Negation Users